encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED
thumb|250pxthumb|250px (Diffusion originale ; Automne 2002 pour Gundam SEED et Automne 2004 pour Gundam SEED Destiny) Gundam SEED, ou Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (機動戦士ガンダムSEED　シード, Kidō Senshi Gandamu SEED Shīdo), est une série TV japonaise créée en 2002 par les studios de la Sunrise et faisant partie de la saga Gundam. Elle comprend 50 épisodes de 25 minutes, diffusés au Japon du 05 Octobre 2002 au 27 Septembre 2003. En France, la série a été diffusée du 13 Août au 29 Novembre 2005 sur MCM. Une remasterisation en haute définition de Mobile Suit Gundam Seed est sortie au Japon le 23 Décembre 2011 et comporte 48 épisodes sur les 50 de la série originale. Les deux épisodes récapitulatifs (le 14 et le 26) ont été supprimés pour cette remasterisation. La série est disponible en Frence chez Beez Entertainment. Gundam Seed Destiny ou Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY, Kidô senshi Gundam Seed Destiny) est une série TV japonaise créée en 2004 d'après l'anime Gundam Seed dont elle est la suite et diffusée entre le 09 Octobre 2004 et le 01 Octobre 2005. Là encore, la série est disponible en France chez Beez Entertainment. Intrigue L'élément principal du scénario est la peur engendrée par des humains supérieurs, les Coordinateurs (Coordinator). Contrairement aux New-types dans la majorité des autres séries Gundam, les Coordinateurs ne sont pas une évolution de l'être humain, mais des êtres génétiquement modifiés dès la fécondation de l'ovule par le spermatozoïde. Les Coordinateurs ne souffrent d'aucune maladie, ils sont plus forts physiquement, plus vite mûrs intellectuellement, plus rapides, etc. Ces avantages ont créé un mouvement de peur parmi les humains "normaux", les Naturels (Naturals). Cela a mené à la création d'un parti politique, Blue Cosmos, dont le but est l'anéantissement total des Coordinateurs. Suite à des attentats les visant, ces derniers se sont en grande majorité retirés dans les colonies spatiales de PLANT. Mais Blue Cosmos ne s'est pas contenté de cela : il a envoyé un missile nucléaire sur une colonie agricole, Junius-7, le 14 février CE 70. Cet incident, connu sous le nom de Saint Valentin Sanglante a déclenché une guerre entre ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, l'armée des Coordinateurs) et l'Alliance Terrestre, dont les forces armées sont connues sous le nom de OMNI Enforcer (Oppose Militancy & Neutralize Invasion Enforcer). Mais une nouvelle arme de ZAFT, des véhicules de combats anthropomorphes appelés Mobile Suit (MS), leur donne un avantage et malgré leur infériorité numérique, la guerre dure depuis déjà onze mois au début de la série. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) Personnage&Doubleur Mechas Mecha Thèmes musicaux 'Pour la série Gundam SEED' Les génériques de début ; *"Invoke" est interprété par T.M. Revolution (ép. 1 à 13) *"Moment" est interprété par Vivian or Kazuma (ép. 14 à 26) *"Believe" est interprété par Nami Tamaki (ép. 27 à 40) *"Realize" est interprété par Nami Tamaki (ép. 41 à 50) Les génériques de fin ; *"Anna ni Isshodattanoni" (あんなに一緒だったのに; Even Though We Were Together So Much) est interprété par See-Saw (ép. 1 à 26) *"Distance" est interprété par FictionJunction (HD Remaster ép. 27 à 43) *"River" est interprété par Tatuya Ishii (ép. 27 à 39) *"Find The Way" est interprété par Mika Nakashima (ép. 40 à 50) 'Pour la série Gundam SEED Destiny' Les génériques de début ; *"ignited" (ignited -イグナイテッド-) est interprété par T.M. Revolution (ép. 1 à 13) *"Pride" est interprété par High and Mighty Color (ép. 14 à 24) *"Bokutachi no Yukue" (僕たちの行方; Our Whereabouts) est interprété par Hitomi Takahashi (ép. 25 à 37) *"Wings Of Words" est interprété par Chemistry (ép. 38 à 50) Les génériques de fin ; *"Reason" est interprété par Nami Tamaki (ép. 1 à 13) *"Life Goes On" est interprété par Mika Arisaka (ép. 14 à 25) *"I Wanna Go To A Place..." est interprété par Rie Fu (ép. 26 à 37) *"Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru" (君は僕に似ている; You are Similar to Me) est interprété par See-Saw (ép. 38 à 50) Animes de même genre *Aldnoah.Zero *Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion *Cross Ange : Tenshi to Ryū no Rondo *Infinite Ryvius *Sōkyū no Fafner Sources Site officiel - Site officiel bis Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB Saison 01 - AniDB Saison 02 ANN Saison 01 - ANN Saison 02 Liste des épisodes |} Catégorie:Studio : Sunrise Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Mecha Catégorie:Futuriste Catégorie:Robot Catégorie:Militaire Catégorie:Shônen Catégorie:Tragédie Catégorie:Violence Catégorie:Modification génétique Catégorie:Romance Catégorie:Triangle amoureux Catégorie:Colonie spatiale Catégorie:Guerre Catégorie:Batailles spatiales Catégorie:Gundam Catégorie:OAV Catégorie:Automne 2002 Catégorie:Automne 2004